thedovecameronfandomcom-20200213-history
On Top of the World
On Top of the World is a song that sung in the series finale of her hit show, Sing It Loud!. Liv showed Maddie a small clip of her singing this on the show in Twin-A-Rooney. The music video shows Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney on their graduation day. Liv removes her black graduation gown, revealing a pink outfit. She sings "On Top of the World" with her backup dancers disguised as fellow graduation-mates. This song was originally sung by the American rock band, Imagine Dragons released on March 28, 2013 and was a pop rock song. It was featured on the album "Night Visions". For the show, the song was remixed to just pop. It was written and produced by Ben McKee, Dan Platzman, Dan Reynolds, Wayne Sermon and Alexander Grant. Lyrics If you love somebody Better tell them while they’re here ’cause They just may run away from you You’ll never know quite when, well Then again it just depends on How long of time is left for you I’ve had the highest mountains I’ve had the deepest river You can have it all but life keeps movin' Now take it in but don’t look down ‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay I’m on top of the world, ‘ay Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay Take you with me if I can Been dreaming of this since child I’m on top of the world. I’ve tried to cut these corners Try to take the easy way out I kept on falling short of something I coulda gave up then but Then again I couldn’t have ’cause I’ve traveled all this way for something I take it in but don’t look down ‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay I’m on top of the world, ‘ay Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay Take you with me if I can Been dreaming of this since child I’m on top of the world. Ooh... ooh, ahh, ooh, ahh I'm on top of the world Ooh... ooh, ahh, ooh, ahh ‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay I’m on top of the world, ‘ay Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay Take you with me if I can Been dreaming of this since child I’m on top of the world. And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground Get up now, get up, get up now. And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground Get up now, get up, get up now. Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay I’m on top of the world, ‘ay Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay Take you with me if I can Been dreaming of this since child I’m on top of the world. Trivia *This song was originally by Imagine Dragons and was covered on the show, making it the first cover of the series. *This song was featured on the fictional TV show mentioned in Liv and Maddie, Sing It Loud!. Video Category:Songs